Enter the Darkness: FMA Style
by Naea Urahara
Summary: A darkness enters the world, a darkness so strong it crushes any light that touches it. However, what about when there is light and darkness combined? Only the Alchemists can decide. OC, please read the Authors Note in Chapt 1 please!
1. A New Darkness

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**_

**A/N: This is my first fanfic for this series EVER! It has an OC of mine so don't like don't read. Please read though. RR thank you! Oh yeah by the way before I forget this story is a small part of a MUCH BIGGER picture. Soon I'll be uploading other stories with the related OC! Look forward to the build up!**

_**DARKNESS COMES**_

_Through the darkness_

_Comes a light._

_The light however can be snuffed out_

_And destroyed_

In a dark ally-way, a man was running for his life. It was night, a crescent moon barely illuminated the roads, drops would drip from rooftops as it had just rained a few minutes prior. The man slipped in a puddle landing hard with a thud.

He turned and scooted back as far as he could to the wall. Approaching him slowly was a man in a suit. His long silver hair reaching to his middle back, his yellow eyes cold and full of lust. A lust for pain. He raised his hand to the man quivering in fear before him.

"Wait! Wait!" the man pleaded. "I have money!" The man took out a few hundred bills of cash from his pocket. "Please! Take it! Just don't hurt me!"

The silver haired man grinned a sick grin. "Human's are so fragile and frugal. You all think a life is worth money. A few bills will eventually fade away. As will you."

"N-no!"

The man started running again, but it was no use. In a matter of seconds there was a flash. Then he wasn't there. Nothing but a few bills falling to the ground. The silver haired man laughed a soft spine curling laugh. The bills he touched burned with black flames as they went around him.

"My day shall come. Very. Very soon."

Slowly, he disappeared into the darkness of the night. As if he were never there.


	2. Enter an Ally Maybe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

**A New Ally**

_Sudden appearences may seem suspicous_

_it's the disappearences that should be however..._

It was around noon at Central. It was like any other day, soldiers were walking around with piles of paper. Until…

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Anybody outside of the Colonel's door dropped everything! That shout was really loud.

Inside the room papers were flying everywhere, a blonde haired woman taking her hands off her ears. "Are you quite done sir?" she asked.

Colonel Mustang, a top ranking officer in the military was ruffling his jet black hair looking at a piece of a paper with a man's picture. "This is the fifteenth disappearance this week! Hawkeye do you know how much paper work this kidnapper is giving to me!"

Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed picking up the papers. _Of course, _she thought, _Even in a situation like this all he cares about is the paperwork._

She only listened as Mustang ranted on and on about his paperwork load and how he can't handle it… again. He was stopped mid sentence when two officers ran in.

"Colonel Mustang!" a tall blonde officer yelled.

"Havoc! This had better be good!"

"It is sir… we found the man… his remains at least."

Suddenly, everything just stopped. Mustang and Hawkeye both dropped their papers.

"Get a unit over there," Roy demanded. "Now."

About half an hour later Mustang, Havoc, Hawkeye and about 20 troops were at the scene of the crime. Hawkeye looked around, then kneeled to the ground. "It happened right here," she said. Mustang nodded.

"This is the third one this month," he said softly. "What's worse there's no way of telling who keeps doing this. The bodies just disappear. How is that we can even tell who's deceased?"

Havoc looked at him and points to the nearby brick wall. "Whoever the killer is keeps leaving the name of the victim in… that."

Mustang looked over to the wall, and immediately his eyes widened. "What is that?" he asked stumped.

Havoc put his hand into the dark substance. It read "Gregory Edwards." "I can't tell," Havoc said, "but from the looks of things I'd say it's nothing but-"

"Darkness."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked back towards the entrance to the alley. Standing there was somebody in a black overcoat with black khakis and nice shoes. The black hat he was wearing covered the top half of his face. Whoever the man was though he wasn't much taller than Colonel Mustang, in fact he wasn't even that tall. He was somewhere in between the heights of Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Who are you?" Mustang asked, no response however. "Who are you!" this time with more demand in his voice.

"I will tell you at a later date," the man said. However by the sound of his voice it didn't seem the he was even an adult, probably more around the age of 16 or 17 years. His voice was soft, but Mustang could hear it. This youth had definitely seen his fair share of blood shed. The youth held onto his hat to keep the wind from blowing it.

"I will explain everything on only one condition," the youth said in a soft voice. Mustang nodded. "What's your condition?" he asked curtly.

The youth didn't look at the black haired man. "I want the Elrics in attendance. "Those two huh?" Mustang sighed. "That pretty much figures. I can make that happen don't worry."

**Resembool**

"Ouch!" the short blonde squeaked "Winry! That hurt!"

The blonde girl tightened the screw onto his metal arm even tighter causing the boy to yell out louder in pain.

"Well if you didn't go destroying your arm again I would. Have. To. Do. This!" she yelled tightening it even more with each word. With every turn of the bolt Edward yelled out louder in agonizing pain, his face contorting each time.

After a few more minutes of that the treatment was over. Winry stood up putting away her tools. "There," she said sighing. "It's finally done. How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful with that arm?"

"Sorry," Ed apologized.

The blonde girl looked over to the boy. "What happened anyway?" she asked.

Suddenly Ed looked away, his face darkening while cold sweat began to quickly drip down his face. "Um, well. You see, uuuum." Then the phone rang and Winry answered.

"Rockbell residence… yes. Oh! It's been a long time how are you! Oh yes I'm fine just got done working on Ed's arm. Oh? Sure." She put the phone on the table. "It's for you," she said.

Ed sighed. _Saved by the bell I guess._

He walked up putting it to his ear. "Ed speaking."

"Full Metal," a stern voice answered. Ed face palmed. _Dammit! I knew it would be him but still!_

"What?" was all Ed said. He could hear the Colonel snickering on the other side.

"I see your patience is as short as you are Full Metal."

Ed snapped, as usual. This time he almost broke the phone by the time his rant ended.

"What do you want!" the blonde finally asked.

Mustang sighed. "I need you and Alphonse down here. Now."

"For what?"

"There's somebody here that wants to talk to you. He said he knows something about the Philosophers Stone."

That sparked something in Ed's mind. The same thing that sparked every time he heard those two words. "I'll be there as soon as possible." he said as he hung the phone up. "AL!"

"Yes big brother!" Al yelled, his metal legs clanging as he did. Ed smirked at his younger brother.

"We have a lead," he said.

**Half a Day later**

**Central**

Edward, Alphonse, Mustang, Winry, Hawkeye, and the mysterious boy were all in Mustang's office sitting on the couches. The youth had taken his black hat off. Sitting there was a young teen. His eyes were blacker than black, looking as if his eyes were actually deep dark holes into a bottomless pit. One look and you could tell he had seen his fair share of fights. He had a small scar running along the bottom of his cheek to the middle of his chin. The youth's jet black hair almost covered his right eye, and it went down to the bottom of his neck.

Winry covered her mouth. _He looks like that one guy in my magazine!_ she thought. _HE'S SO FREAKING HOT!_

Ed looked at her, then at him, then back at her. "Winry," he said. "You okay? Your turning red."

The blonde covered her blushing face. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Ed sighed and looked over to the dark eyed man. "So, who are you?" he asked. "Apparently even the Colonel doesn't even know."

The young man nodded slightly looking at Ed with near expressionless eyes. "That is correct," he said in a soft monotoned voice. "I didn't want to say anything other than that I have information on the Philosophers Stone. It is you who is looking for it. Right?"

Ed nodded. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Let's just say I did research," the youth stated holding out his hand. "My name's Ray, Ray Urahara. Just like you, I am an alchemist."

Ed looked at Mustang but the Colonel just shrugged. "I haven't seen what he does yet."

"I have asked your commander for clearance but apparently here I need to be a State Alchemist for that."

Mustang sighed leaning back. "I set up a test for him to become an official State Alchemist tomorrow morning."

Ed nodded. "Alright, but what about the Stone?"

Ray leaned over setting two photographs on the table. One was the letters written on the wall from earlier that day, the next was what appeared to be a man with silver hair. Most of it covering his face.

"This man," Ray said pointing to that picture, "His name is Saito Aizen. He is also an alchemist as you would call him. He uses complete darkness with his Alchemy. Since you all here in this country love to give alchemist nicknames I guess you could call him… The Complete Darkness Alchemist."

Ed looked over confused. "Wait a minute," he said. "In order to use alchemy you need to use the rule of equal trade. How can you do that with darkness."

"I'll show you tomorrow during my demonstration."

Ed was confused. It made sense though. Darkness being used as alchemy? How could it be possible. Only time would tell. However he looked at this Ray Urahara character. Just by looking he could feel it. His energy was different, there was something off about him. Something very, very off.


	3. A New Alchemy

**Central Training Grounds**

It was already an hour until noon. Everybody that had heard about this new teen had already been gathered around the show area. In the center was the boy clad in black leather pants, boots, and an overcoat. Mustang looked around and looked to Armstrong who nodded.

"The candidate is Ray Urahara," Mustang stated, "He is applying to be part of the alchemist division. Urahara, are you ready?"

Ray nodded.

"You have one minute to show us precisely what you can do with your alchemy skills. Since you are the only one today our standards for you are way up," Mustang explained. "Please begin at the gun…. Ready…"

The gunshot went off. "Go!"

Ray didn't move, he just looked around, and in return everyone looked at him.

"What's he waiting for?" Ed asked. "He knows this is timed right?" He smirked. "Maybe this sucker doesn't even know how to do alchemy."

"Hold on brother," Al interrupted. "Maybe he's just-"

"Ha, just what? Watch he can't even-"

Ray looked at the sky. "Now."

He quickly snapped off his coat revealing his fit torso, the majority of it covered in scars from top to bottom, the most noticeable was where on the left side of his chest. The scar looked as if he had been shot through with a large blast.

Ed looked at it. _What in the world has this guy been through? _

He looked to Winry, who by now had drooled all over the ground below her. He sighed and looked back at Ray. He put two different leather gloves, a black one with a white transmutation circle and a white one with a black transmutation circle.

Al poked his older brother. "Look, the designs. They're both different."

"I know. It's strange. Why would you need two different circles?"

"Allow me," Ray started as he slowly circled his foot on the ground. "To show you what my type of Alchemy is."

His left hand, the one with the black glove and white circle, glowed an eerie black aura. He touched the shadow of the lamppost and dark sparks formed from it. "Go!" he hit the ground and from the shadow game a spear surrounded in the same dark aura. Then he took the spear jamming it into the ground. He circles around it then hit's the spot next to it where the sun is directly shining on.

"This marks it." he said softly. He hit the ground with his fist hard enough for it to crack with both hands. Winry winced a little. "That has to hurt… He's bleeding."

He raised his hand. And sparks of dark and light energy began to go around slowly but surely something from the ground began to take shape. Dark energy and light energy. It grows until finally it is 12 stories high covering the area of the grounds.

Everyone was speechless, nobody knew what to say to this.

"Wh….what is that?" Mustang asked.

Ray looked down at everyone. "This is my alchemy. Darkness and Light." He jumped down landing right in front of his building made of pure light and darkness. Ed jumped over the barrier.

"Hold on!" he shouted. "How… what!"

"Speak words shorty."

Instead of snapping Ed asked his question. "How the hell did you do that! There's no way that's light and darkness. What about the rule of equal exchange!"

"It still applies to this. I have to use shadows for both. However in order to make it solid I have to use the elements in the air and ground."

"It should still be impossible! This has to be some kind of trick!"

Ray stood his ground. "Well then Full Metal Alchemist." He held up his hands getting into a fighting stance. "Allow me to prove to you otherwise."

Al tried to step forward. "Brother! You need to-"

"Hold on." Al looked in the direction of the voice. It was Mustang. "Let's see what he can do. Besides I've been wanting to see Full Metal in a real fight. It's been a while."

Ed took off his jacket and get ready. "Bring it on."

Mustang got in the middle of them. "Hold on though," he said. "This fight can't happen here."

Ed fell over. "You just said you wanted to see it!"

"Think Full Metal. We're in the middle of a densely populated area. If something goes wrong, and knowing you it will, the entire area could be destroyed."

Ray looked around and put his jacket back on. "He's right. I wouldn't want to be the cause of the deaths of the very people we're trying to protect." He looked towards Ed and put his hat back on, tipping it a little. "Especially for some petty fight you want to pick with me."

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CHALLENGED ME!"

Ray walked off holding onto his hat. "Yet you were the one who accepted. Therefore… you are at fault, Edward Elric."

As the dark haired boy walked away, his back to the blonde child, Ed clenched his fists. Al walked behind him. "Brother," he said worriedly.

Ed clenched his teeth. "If it's the last thing I do Al, that guys going down. I swear it."

"Well you might just get the chance," Mustang said, a cocky smirk on his face. Ed looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Allow me to introduce your new partner on the latest case. Ray Urahara…. The Shining Darkness Alchemist."

Ed shot back. "Wait…. WHAT!"


	4. Trails of Darkness in this World

**A/N: Hey guys! Urahara here. Anyway yeah schools been a pain lately so chapters for everything is coming later. Thankfully its my senior year haha. Anyway I mainly typed this chapter at like... one...twooooo... three in the mornings when i'm like super tired so most of this prolly doesn't even make sense haha. Anway read and review please! THANK YOU GUYS!**

It had been a little later that day. Ed, Al, and Ray had gone to the crime scene to investigate some more with Mustang's supervision.

Mustang walked up to Ray. "You said you know who did this?"

"I have a pretty good idea," the teen answered quietly. "It seems like his style anyway. Killing people through a quick disappearing death."

"Disappearing? What do you mean? Alchemy couldn't possibly do something like that."

Ray stood up and leaned against the wall tapping his elbow when he crossed his arms. "Well… the thing is his alchemy isn't exactly…. Alchemy per se."

Ed stood up and looked at Ray. "What do you mean?" he asked, "Yesterday you told us he was an alchemist."

"Yes I did, however that was only half true. Allow me to explain. Saito Aizen, our suspect, is capable of many things. He is able to use alchemy to control darkness like myself, however most of the time he uses… a type of magic for his murders."

"Like the one here," Al interrupted. Ray nodded and continued.

"That's right. Not only is he an excellent alchemist, he's a deadly magician as well. To do to this man what he did, well let's just say only certain people can do it."

Ed took a step towards him. "How do you know so much about this guy?"

Ray closed his eyes and fixed his hat. Slowly he looked up towards the sky, the few clouds in it were moving ever so slowly to the west. In a city like this it was so hard to feel the wind. The winds of freedom that Ray sought for so long to obtain. He looked over to the Full Metal Alchemist, the boy's eyes so full of rage at such a young age. It must have been horrible the things he's gone through. That's what Ray thought.

"I've been hunting this guy for years, as he's been hunting me."

"Hunting?"

"That's all you need to know for now…"

Ed stomped up to him. "What do you mean that's all we need to know! If we're going to be partners and take this guy down we need to know everything you know."

Ray looked down at the blonde. "Trust me when I say this. There's no such thing as taking Saito down."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"You'll figure it out if you meet him."

Ed was about to get mad but Al pulled him away. "Ray, it seems you know more about Saito then anyone. So how would you suggest to conduct something like this?"

"We have to go to the source. What he's looking for would be that source."

"What would that be?"

"The Philosophers Stone. I predict that rock is precisely what he's after."

Everything got still, Ed stopped flailing. He whispered, "The Philosophers Stone… why would he?"

"The obvious answer? Power."

"Ray… you told us you know information on it. I think we could at least know that much."

Ray nodded and walked off grabbing his guitar case. "Of course, but not here. Too many people. We need someplace private. I'm staying in a hotel on the other side of town. Meet me there. And bring dinner. I'm broke."

He adjusted his hat so it would be in front of his eyes, walking off so quietly you could hear a rat scurry through the alley.

"Wait," Ed said realizing something, "Did he say he's broke? With gear like that?"

Al put his hand to his metallic chin. "Why would he be broke?"

The dark haired youth walked, slowly, and quietly keeping a good grip on the guitar case. Nobody knew what was really inside it. Probably for the best. It was such a nice day outside with very few clouds. The kind of day most people would love. He on the other hand didn't. The darkness was his friend. It always had been, though he didn't like admitting it.

Taking out a candy bar from his pocket he sat on a bench looking up at the sky. "What a world this is. Who woulda thought I'd ever be in it. Ha."

He was about to take a bite out of his candy bar, the only food he had on him for the past three days when he felt a tug at his jacket. Looking down he saw a small big blue eyed child. It was a little girl in a tattered up blue dress. She was so dirty, it seemed she was homeless.

"Um… Mister?" she asked holding out her hands shyly. Ray looked at her, then at the candy bar, and sighed handing it to her.

"Make sure you share it with your friends, alright?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you!" she shouted and ran off to another group of homeless looking children handing them small pieces of the candy. Ray smiled, then stopped.

_I guess stuff like this happens no matter where you go._

A deep voice came from behind him. "Those children were once part of an orphanage around here, at least until it was shut down. Pitiful, they had nowhere else to go and the government couldn't help them."

Ray looked back and way up to a rather tall and big man with a bright blonde mustache. He had a little curled piece of hair on his bald head, his eyes small and beady. Regardless the man was wearing a state alchemist uniform.

"You must be the new alchemist," the man said, "the Shining Darkness Alchemist, correct?"

Ray stood did a rather weak salute not really caring about the authority this man could hold. He nodded, "That's right. Just inducted into the State Alchemist." He took out the locket showing to the man.

Then, without warning, Ray almost ended up on the ground by a large pat on the back. The man laughing a loud hardy laugh. "Now now son! There's no reason to be such stick in the mud around me! My name is Lance Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist. Nice to meet you!"

"Mr. Armstrong!" the girl shouted.

The large man knelt down and chuckled a little patting the girl on her head. "Mona, are you being good?"

"Of course Mr. Armstrong. So are all my friends!"

"That's good, where are you all staying now?"

"Ms. Hawkeye is letting us stay with her for a little bit, but she says we have to leave when she works as long as we stay near her house."

Armstrong laughed slightly. "Aw that Hawkeye, she may seem strict but she has quite the heart of gold. Oh! I nearly forgot." The large man reached into his pocket, then took out several little ticket like pieces of paper. "These are meal vouchers. They have my name on them so you and your friends can eat at the town cafeteria as much as you all want for the next month. Alright?"

The girl smiled and took them. "Thank you Mr. Armstrong!" With that she ran back to her friends.

Ray looked at the Lieutenant and sighed. "You're very kind to them."

Armstrong nodded standing back up casting a large shadow over the much smaller teenager. "I have to be," he said. "They're orphans. You haven't been here long I take it so you should know this. Parentless children in this town, they're not treated well. In fact they're disrespected."

"In a place like this? People around here seem so nice."

"Yes, they are, but some just think the homeless children are nothing but a nuisance. It even got to the point where some adults were giving the State requests to get rid of them. Instead the Fuhrer gave a direct order that they be under the State's protection since there were so many that wanted to kill them."

Ray looked at the group of children and shook his head from the stupidity that some people can have. He stood up and dusted himself off tipping his hat off to Armstrong. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I have somewhere to be though." Ray walked off, but before he could get very far Armstrong stood up, but he had kept an eye on the kids.

"Mr. Urahara, I don't know who you are or where you come from. I do however sense a strong sense of confusion in you. Darkness is not always darkness son. Light is not always light. Keep that on mind."

Ray nodded and walked off waving, not understanding any of that.

The sun had been setting, Ray sitting on his window sill of the open window, the cool night air had already descended on the city and it felt nice to have a little bit of wind blow. His long hair flowed back gracefully as if wishing to be free from the confines of the room, knowing full well it never could be.

There was a knock on his door interrupting Ray from his reverie. He looked over and yelled, "Come in! It's open!"

Seconds later the knob turned and in walked the large clunky piece of armor, Alphonse Elric, with his much shorter brother, The Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric. Both of which were with Mustang.

Ed's eyes got medieval. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CA-"

Alphonse covered his brother's mouth and asked, "You wanted us here?"

Ray nodded closing the window and sitting at the couch. "Did you bring food?" he asked.

Mustang dropped a bag with three bags of food. He looked at everyone intently. "Dinner for all four of us. I just got you breakfast for dinner since everyone likes eggs."

Ray opened his bag and saw a foil wrapped paper plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. He nodded and grabbed a fork. "Thanks for the food."

Mustang nodded and sat at a chair in the desk. Looking around he realized it wasn't much of a hotel room, in fact the hotel itself was on the worst side of town. The room itself had nothing but a desk with a chair, a couch with a coffee table, and a small twin sized bed. Come to think of it there was nothing that looked like a spare pair of clothes other than a pair of leather pants and a white button down shirt laying over the bed.

Mustang looked towards the youth who was calmly, but quickly, eating his food. "Simple place" he said leaning his head on his hand. "Simple cloathing options too."

Ray looked over to him, only moving his eyes. "I told you. I'm broke. I use what I got. Wash clothes everyday too.

Mustang nodded. "I see."

Ed ate his steak, clearly avoiding the milk his superior bought him. "So tell us about the Philosopher's Stone," he demanded with his mouth half full of steak.

Ray sat up and nodded. "An agreement is an agreement, and you did bring me food. Fine." He sighed and finished the last of his bacon before setting the plate down.

"Fine… let me first start off with Saito Aizen. Where to start now… this man… no… this monster has remorse for nothing. If you are in his way of the goal he is pursuing then he will kill you without even a first thought. He came here… in search of the Philosopher's Stone for the power it possesses. There was a problem though."

"That would be?"

"There's only one person at the moment that is known by few for information on this stone. I believe the two of you know him well. Hohenheim I believe his name was, rather his former name."

Suddenly the air in the room grew tense. Ed stopped eating, his eyes wide, Al grabbed at his hands, both of them shaking ever so slightly. Ray noticed, he knew a reaction like this would happen. He leaned back and continued.

"The power that the stone has would be able to increase his powers by two hundred percent."

Ed swallowed. "Why would the bastard want that?"

"… I don't know. He does not wish to destroy the world, but he also does not wish to rule it. It's obvious he wants powers. What he wants it for is a blank for me. He has been searching for the stone for some time however. Everywhere he goes he leaves a trail of distruction."

Al thought for a second then looked over to Ray and nodded. "You said he's been hunting you right?" he asked. Ray nodded and Al continued onto his point. "Are the two of you evenly matched in strength?"

"More or less. Every time we fight it ends in a stalemate of some sort for one reason or another."

"Well maybe he wants the Philosopher's Stone so he can finally put an end to the stalemate."

Ray put a hand to his chin and thought for a few seconds. "That would make sense… I wonder…"

Ed jumped up. "If he's after the stone then what're we doing just sitting here and eating! We need to be out there looking!"

Ray stood. "I would love to do that, you want to tell me where a trail is though?"

Ed shot back, of course. Saito hadn't left a trail that he's heard of. In fact this was the first time he heard of him.

Ray took another bite of his food and put one finger up. "One," he started. "We need to find his trail. I'm willing to bet my guitar case that over the next couple of nights a few more killings will happen… I know its bad but that's all we have to go off of at the moment. Two, when we find it, we don't strike. We make a PLAN. This guy… has ways of destruction. He will kill us in a heartbeat if we go in guns a blazin'."

Mustang and Al agreed, and as a result Ed hesitated in agreement. "Fine," he said. "But… we need to hurry!"

Ray nodded, and with that finished his last piece of food. "Then let's start searching."


	5. Meeting the Darkness

That same night Mustang had ordered soldiers to patrol the entirety of the city. In his office were himself, the Elrics, Ray, Armstrong, and Hawkeye. Mustang pointed to certain points on a map instructing them to be in guard in that area. He only wanted the strongest in areas that Aizen would most likely strike. They all nodded and went off to their posts.

Mustang sat at his desk, Hawkeye next to him.

"Sir," she said, "are you absolutely sure about this plan?"

"Not really. We only have Ray's information to go on right now. To be honest for all we know he's already out of the city and gone off somewhere else."

"What about if he does attack? You gave orders to kill on site after all." She sighed. "Every time you give orders like that an entire section of the city has to be rebuilt."

Mustang started writing a letter. He knew this already. He had planned for it. This man's killed a good number of people already. He looked over to the paper on Aizen's file. They didn't know what he looked like. They only had his track record. He picked it up and read it to Hawkeye.

"Six men, two of which were younger than twenty. Three women, one of which worked in our department. Then six children, five of which younger than the age of five, two of them street orphans you took care of Lieutenant ."

Hawkeye stiffened up, her eyes went wide. She remembered, after all those were the only two bodies that they had found through this mess. She remembered how burnt the bodies were, their faces frozen in fear. She threw up at the site of it. Hawkeye clenched her fists and bit her lip.

Mustang continued writing his letter, but still noticed this. "I know you want to find this bastard more than anybody."

She grabbed the glock on her side and cocked it. "I'll shoot him between the eyes, just to show him true fear."

Mustang smirked a little, he loved getting her fired up like this. Suddenly the office shook, there was the sound of a large explosion. Both of them looked out the window, smoke had been coming from an alley not too far off from the office.

"That's Full Metal's post!" Mustang shouted. He got on the intercom and shouted instructing all the men in the city to get to that spot. He put his jacket and gloves on. "Let's go Lieutenant. We have to hurry up. It pretty much figures that they found him first really. After all I don't know whether their lucky… or unlucky."

**A few minutes prior**

"Brother, this guy, what kind of fighter do you think he is?"

Ed and Al walked through the dark street. It was late at night already, but Ed wasn't really paying attention to that. He was still thinking of the stone. Another lead on it, it was amazing really.

"Brother!"

Ed jumped. "Oh, sorry Al. I was thinking of something."

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah… this guy's after it apparently… I was thinking maybe if we get him we interrogate him first."

"That would be a good idea."

They looked around for about five minutes, then out of nowhere a shrill shriek. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Ed jumped towards the voice. "Al! Over here!"

"It came from that alley over there!"

Ed clapped and hit the ground, launching himself into the alley, he flew straight through, tackling somebody to the ground. "Ow… man that hurt." He looked, it was some guy in a suit, apparently Ed knocked him out. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Well well well," came a condescending voice behind him, "What is this? A LITTLE boy?"

Ed snapped. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU CAN PUT HIM IN A DOGGY BAG!?"

The man chuckled. "You are quite amusing."

Ed looked at the man standing in front of him, long silver hair, black trench coat and slacks, bright yellow eyes filled with malice. Al ran up behind them, clanging as he did. The man turned and smirked. "Ah, you must be the Full Metal Alchemist I have heard so much about. I can see why everyone think's so highly of you. However a suit of armor? Isn't that going a little far to prove a name, young man?"

Al stuttered. "Um well you see I'm not actually the um."

The man chuckled. "Quite amusing indeed." He pointed his hand out to Al. "Die, Full Metal Alchemist."

"HEY!"

The man turned to Ed, smirking. "What?"

Ed ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his arm. "Get the hell away from him. It's me you want isn't it?"

The man laughed. "Ah the rumors! I have completely forgotten. They did say the boy had a metal arm… automale correct? I see… so that's why you are called the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Ed stood his ground. "Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight?"

The man wagged his finger. "Ah ah ah, this is neither the time nor the place Fullmetal." The man jumped up, landing on the roof of the building. He bowed and took his hat off, silver hair falling over his face. "My name is Saito Aizen. You, Elric Brothers, will get to know me very well. I promise. Unfortunately now is not the time nor the place. I shall leave you a trail for my hiding spot. Let's see if you can follow me."

The man laughed as he disappeared. Ed shouted, "HEY WAIT!" but he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

There was a glow under both him and Alphonse. They looked down gasped at what they saw all around them. "AL RUN! HE PLACED TRANSMUTATION CIRCLES!"

They ran, and there was a large explosion that engulfed the entire alley, destroying all buildings in the immediate area. The brothers had manage to get out of the area in time, they looked back to see the black flames engulfing the area. Wide eyed, Ed was speechless.

"He can do all this with just a few transmutation circles?"

"In a sense," came a voice behind him. Ed turned to see Ray walk up, his expression though was not one of someone who should be surprised. "Saito Aizen is a dangerous man. This isn't even his full power Ed."

Mustang, Hawkeye and several soldiers ran up. "Fullmetal!" Mustang shouted. "Report!"

Ed scratched his head. "I'm fine," he said, but he looked back at the burning buildings, clenching his fists. "I can't say the same for whoever was in there though…"

Al looked at the flames, as did the rest of the group. Ed punched his own palm. "I won't let him get away with this!"

Ray looked at the boys, they were young yes, but the rumors he heard were true. They had fire in them. He smirked, they were exactly what he was looking for.


End file.
